dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
EYE TV2/TV Listings/8th-14th April 2017
Saturday * '''7:00am; '''In The Word * '''7:30am; '''In Touch (US) * '''8:00am; '''JUCE TV Music Videos (US) * '''9:00am; '''RNKITV * '''12:00pm; '''News in Minecraftia (MI) * '''12:30pm; '''News in Simerica (EO) * '''1:00pm; '''Light and Life (MH) * '''1:30pm; '''Mr Sink Show (EK) * '''2:00pm; Saturday Matinee: '''The Sin of Harold Diddlebock (1947) (B&W) (US) * '''3:50pm; '''EYE TV Update - News and Weather * '''4:00pm; '''Creatives on The Couch * '''4:30pm; '''A Place in Australia (EK) * '''5:00pm; '''Classic El TV Kadsre Programming (EK) * '''6:00pm; Saturday Night Opera: '''Carmen (1992) (UK) * '''8:00pm; Saturday Night Movies: '''Radio Days (1987) (US) * '''10:10pm; '''KO Boxing Show (VO) * '''11:10pm; '''Rapdio El Kadsre (EK) * '''12:10am; '''Fishcam Sunday * '''7:00am; '''Simlish Magazine * '''7:30am; '''Japanese Magazine * '''8:00am; '''Spanish Magazine * '''8:30am; '''Vicnoran Magazine * '''9:00am; '''It Is Written El Kadsre (EK) * '''9:30am; '''RNKITV * '''1:00pm; '''Bravo! (SN) * '''1:55pm; '''Classic El TV Kadsre Programming (EK) * '''4:00pm; '''EYE TV Update - News and Weather * '''4:10pm; EYE TV Sports: '''Rugby Union * '''5:10pm; '''Being Erica (CA) * '''5:55pm; EYE TV Sports: '''Sunday Evening Harness Racing * '''8:00pm; '''Wet and Windy (EK) * '''8:35pm; '''Heavy Weather (VO) * '''9:05pm; '''Weather Ryiao Hikiu * '''9:10pm; '''Act of God (MH) * '''9:40pm; '''Weather Island Discs * '''9:50pm; '''60 Minutes El Kadsre: Weather (EK) * '''10:50pm; '''And God Blew (UK) * '''11:20pm; EYE TV Movies: '''The Thing from Another World (1951) (B&W) (US) * '''1:25am; '''Snow (2013) (EK) * '''1:35am; '''Fishcam Monday * '''10:00am; '''EYE TV Education * '''10:01am; '''Magic Key (EK) * '''10:15am; '''Numbertime (EK) * '''10:30am; '''Words and Pictures (MH) * '''10:45am; '''Watch (VO) * '''11:00am; '''Landmarks Shorts (EK) * '''11:10am; '''English Express (EK) * '''11:30am; '''Working Lunch * '''12:00pm; '''RNKITV * '''3:00pm; '''Simlish TV Presents * '''4:00pm; '''Money EK (EK) * '''4:30pm; '''Road to Brazil (MH) * '''5:00pm; '''EYE TV Update - News and Weather * '''5:10pm; '''Republic of Doyle (CA) * '''6:00pm; '''Drawn Together (US) * '''6:30pm; '''In Wollongong Tonight (AU) * '''7:00pm; '''Deadline * '''7:30pm; '''Vasili's Garden to Kitchen * '''8:30pm; '''The OA (US) * '''9:30pm; '''Worldwide Gaming (VO) * '''10:00pm; '''Deadline at Night * '''10:30pm; '''The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon (US) * '''11:30pm; '''Dagashi Kashi (JP) * '''12:00am; '''New Game Plus El Kadsre (EK) * '''12:30am; '''Cultural Agenda (UEKN) * '''12:35am; '''Fishcam Tuesday * '''10:00am; '''EYE TV Education * '''10:01am; '''Megamaths (SN) * '''10:10am; '''English Express (EK) * '''10:30am; '''The Experimenter (MH) * '''10:50am; '''Zig Zag (EK) * '''11:10am; '''Zig Zag (EK) * '''11:30am; '''Working Lunch * '''12:00pm; '''RNKITV * '''3:00pm; '''Simlish TV Presents * '''4:00pm; '''Money EK (EK) * '''4:30pm; '''Road to Brazil (MH) * '''5:00pm; '''EYE TV Update - News and Weather * '''5:10pm; '''Republic of Doyle (CA) * '''6:00pm; '''Courage The Cowardly Dog (US) * '''6:15pm; '''Newsreaders (US) * '''6:30pm; '''In Wollongong Tonight (AU) * '''7:00pm; '''Deadline * '''7:30pm; '''Bumper 2 Bumper * '''8:00pm; '''Top of Down Under (EK) * '''8:30pm; '''Masterchef USA (US) * '''9:35pm; '''Happy Valley (UK) * '''10:45pm; '''Deadline at Night * '''11:15pm; '''The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon (US) * '''12:15am; '''Five Came Back (US) * '''1:10am; '''Cultural Agenda (UEKN) * '''1:15am; '''Fishcam Wednesday * '''10:00am; '''EYE TV Education * '''10:01am; '''Come Outside (UK) * '''10:15am; '''Numbertime (EK) * '''10:30am; '''Words and Pictures Plus (MH) * '''10:45am; '''Cat's Eyes (VO) * '''11:00am; '''Cat's Eyes (VO) * '''11:15am; '''What? Where? When? Why? * '''11:30am; '''Landmark Shorts (EK) * '''11:40am; '''Working Lunch * '''12:10pm; '''RNKITV * '''3:00pm; '''Simlish TV Presents * '''4:00pm; '''Money EK (EK) * '''4:30pm; '''Road to Brazil (MH) * '''5:00pm; '''EYE TV Update - News and Weather * '''5:10pm; '''Republic of Doyle (CA) * '''6:00pm; '''South Park (US) * '''6:30pm; '''In Wollongong Tonight (AU) * '''7:00pm; '''Deadline * '''7:30pm; '''Community Designs * '''8:00pm; '''The 1st Question (MH) * '''9:00pm; '''Frontier (CA) * '''10:00pm; '''Deadline at Night * '''10:30pm; '''The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon (US) * '''11:30pm; '''Travelers (CA) * '''12:30am; '''Cultural Agenda (UEKN) * '''12:35am; '''Fishcam Thursday * '''10:00am; '''EYE TV Education * '''10:01am; '''Megamaths (SN) * '''10:10am; '''Look and Read * '''10:30am; '''Science Zone (EK) * '''10:50am; '''Landmark Shorts (EK) * '''11:00am; '''El TV Kadsre Active Citizenship (EK) * '''11:20am; '''Working Lunch * '''11:50am; '''RNKITV * '''3:00pm; '''Simlish TV Presents * '''4:00pm; '''Money EK (EK) * '''4:30pm; '''Road to Brazil (MH) * '''5:00pm; '''EYE TV Update - News and Weather * '''5:10pm; '''Republic of Doyle (CA) * '''6:00pm; '''Happy Tree Friend (US) * '''6:30pm; '''In Wollongong Tonight (AU) * '''7:00pm; '''Deadline * '''7:30pm; '''Talking Liberties * '''8:00pm; '''Top Gear El Kadsre (EK) * '''9:00pm; '''Monopol (MH) * '''9:30pm; '''War Stories (VO) * '''10:00pm; '''Deadline at Night * '''10:30pm; '''The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon (US) * '''11:30pm; '''The John Barrkai Masterclass (EK) * '''12:30am; '''Cultural Agenda (UEKN) * '''12:35am; '''Fishcam Friday * '''10:00am; EYE TV Movies: '''The Man Who Came to Dinner (1942) (B&W) (US) * '''12:10pm; EYE TV Movies: '''King of Kings (1961) (US) * '''1:45pm; '''EYE TV Update - News and Weather * '''1:55pm; '''Gawain (1992) (UK) * '''5:10pm; '''Republic of Doyle (CA) * '''6:00pm; '''MAD (US) * '''6:15pm; '''Panty and Stocking with Gaterbelt (JP) * '''6:30pm; '''In Wollongong Tonight (AU) * '''6:55pm; '''Deadline * '''7:25pm; '''Sta Bat Mater (2017) (EK) * '''8:30pm; '''Vasili's Garden * '''9:00pm; '''Public Eye El Kadsre (EK) * '''10:00pm; EYE TV Movies: '''These Foolish Things (1990) (UK) * '''11:45pm; NEW: '''Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Return (US) * '''1:40am; '''Fishcam Category:TV listings Category:Fictional TV guide Category:EYE TV Category:North El Kadsre